Users can face difficulties in finding content stations (e.g., radio stations) that play or stream content that the users prefer. Typically, users may rely on categories (e.g., pop music station) that have been defined by the content stations themselves to determine which station to access. However, such self-defined categories do not necessarily reflect the type of content that is actually played by such stations, since the theme of a content station may change over time.